You Know What They Say
by InsomniaticDreamer
Summary: "All's fair in love and war." But is it? What happens when you fall for your best friend's older brother? Three ways Cece and Ty could have gotten together. Cece/Ty, and Rocky/Deuce.
1. Mistletoe

**Title: Mistletoe**

**Prompt: Christmas **

**Summary: Christmas = Mistletoe. Mistletoe + Cece and Ty = A fluffy holiday one-shot**

Note: I wrote this back in December, but haven't uploaded 'til now… Sorry!

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**_

Cece's POV

"Cece, _**please**_ stay here while I go and get Ty and Deuce." Rocky begged as we entered her apartment. It was decorated beautifully for Christmas.

"_Fine_." I said, sitting on her couch, "I'll stay here _all alone_, while you go get your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" She cried indignantly, "Yet." She added as she walked away.

And so I sat there on her couch for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. I idly turned on Rocky's radio, and walked over to the window, to look down upon the city.

"Hey, Cece." I jumped as Ty walked in. My heart raced. I took a deep breath. _Calm down, Cece. It's just Ty. Just your best friend's older brother. Just your best friend's extremely good-looking older brother… Snap out of it!_

"Hey." I replied casually, hoping he didn't see the battle raging within me.

He looked over at the radio, and started nodding his head to the beat. Pretty soon, he was full out dancing. I couldn't help but stare at him as he moved for the rest of the song.

The next song came on. She-wolf by Shakira. I stood up and walked over to him, "This," I challenged, "Is how we do it on Shake it Up." All awkwardness disappeared as I lost myself in the music.

As the song progressed, we moved closer and closer together. Our dancing turned slightly synchronized, as if it had been choreographed.

The next song was a slow, romantic song. She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. He grabbed my hand with one hand, and put the other on my waist. I put my other hand on his shoulder, and we started slow dancing. The rest of the world dissolved around us. It was just me, him, and the song as I lost myself in his chocolate brown eyes.

Deuce's POV

"Hey Deuce!" Rocky hollered as she jogged over to where I was standing, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come hang out with me and Cece for a while."

"Sure, why not?" I tried to sound suave and casual about it, though I was longing to scream 'yesyesyesyesyes!' like a child.

"Cool. Where's Ty?"

"He left about a half hour ago. Went home."

"Oh, well, at least Cece will have some company now."

Looking into her eyes, I realized that she must not know about how they both obviously felt about each other.

Cece's POV

When the song ended, we stood there staring into each other's eyes, not moving an inch. Then I smiled and tilted my head back.

"Mistletoe," I whispered, for we were standing underneath some. He looked up discretely to verify. Then he tentatively leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss was short, slow, and sweet. I felt the hand that had been holding mine rest on my waist, and I moved mine around his neck, pulling him closer. When we pulled apart, we looked into each other's eyes, both smiling. Then, we simultaneously tilted our heads to the side and brought our lips crashing together.

This kiss was different; fast, almost frenzied. There was a different feel to it. The last one had been sweet and romantic. This one was passionate and _hungry_.

His hands moved up to cup my face, holding my lips against him. I circled mine tighter around his neck. One of my hands snaked up the back of his neck, tangling itself in his hair and pressing him down against me. It could have been hours, or possibly days before the sound of breaking glass brought us back to reality.

No one's POV (third person)

Rocky brought Deuce into the house, and led him into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure, got any Coke?"

"Yep." she replied as a grabbed the two-liter out of the fridge, and poured it into a glass. "Come on, Ty and Cece got to be around here somewhere!"

The two walked out into the living room and stopped dead. Rocky looked as if she were about to pass out. Deuce choked on the Coke he had been drinking. As he stared at Cece and Ty, the glass slipped out of his hand, and hit the floor with an almighty _crash._

Ty's POV

We jumped apart and saw Rocky and Deuce staring at us like we had been doing something illegal. _Probably is_, Said that nasty voice at the back of my head, _kissing your little sister's best friend probably _is_ illegal, or it should be. _Broken glass covered the floor, and saw the pool of brown, fizzy soda that must have been in the glass before it shattered.

Rocky recovered from her shock, and took to glaring at me. She grabbed Cece by the wrist and dragged her away.

As she did, I couldn't help but replay the scene in my head, all guilt disappearing; _it was worth it_.


	2. AN

**Sorry to disappoint, but this is just an A/N…**

I don't know if I made this clear enough in my summary, but the next chapter I post will NOT be a continuation of the first chapter, but an alternate way they could have gotten together…

I just wanted to clear that up…

The next prompt is _Poison_, and the chapter is called _Addiction_. The '_poison' _and _'addiction' _in the story are just metaphors. I'll post it on Saturday….

(And by the way, I've already finished the story, I'm just taking my time uploading…)


	3. Addiction

**Title: Addiction**

**Prompt: Poison **

**Summary: Set during **_Show it Up_**. What if there was no blackmail picture? How else would Cece have convinced Ty to enter the talent show?**

Note: This chapter has a different feel to it than the last one… Personally, I like it a little better…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up, or any of it's characters, settings, or episodes.**

**

* * *

**

Ty was just doing what he did; flirting with girls. She was a blonde sitting at the café across the street from his apartment building, named Rachel. Just when she started looking bored, he pulled out his secret weapon, dancing.

Rachel looked pretty impressed. But then looked like she was about to laugh. He looked down and saw Cece latch on to his leg saying, "Please please please please please!"

"Please _what_?" He responded. Rachel let out an exasperated sigh and left.

Cece jumped up and looked him in the eye. He had never noticed before how pretty her eyes were…

"Please… will-you-dance-with-me-and-Rocky-at-the-talent-show!" She said quickly as if it were one, long word.

"**No.** _I_ don't dance at _talent shows_. They're _stupid_."

"I agree, but its really, _really,_ _**really**_ important to Rocky… So… please?"

"No. I already said no-"

Then she kissed him.

He could feel the poison setting in as her lips brushed against his. Her tongue flitted into his mouth, and left as quickly as it had come. Like poison, he could feel her spreading through him. Addiction; That initial rush of adrenaline that took his breath away, yet wasn't nearly enough. He wanted more, but she was already gone.

The whole life-pivoting moment had taken less than two seconds. She looked into his eyes and murmured, "Please?"

He didn't answer, too shell-shocked and breathless to speak. "I'll take that as a yes!" She said brightly, regaining her carefree, upbeat nature, "He said he'd do it!" Rocky looked up from her conversation with Rachel, smiling hopefully. He felt his face heat up as he realized his sister had been there the entire time.

Cece looked so happy - so confident, so optimistic - that he didn't have the heart to correct her. He would do anything to make her this happy, even if it meant he had to dance in the talent show. He'd do it, for her.

She was a drug. One taste was all it took. One taste, and he was addicted. She was nicotine to his lungs and alcohol to his brain. She infected him, and now he wanted – no, _needed_ - more.

_**

* * *

**__**So, thats that... what do you think? Review? maybe? next chapter will be posted on thursday... The prompt is Tears and the chapter is titled Double Date...**_


	4. Double Date

**Sorry the last chapter was so short...**

**Title: **Double Date

**Prompt: **tears

**Summary: **Ty wants to go on a second date with Tinka, but Gunther will only allow this if comes with to chaperone. And, not wanting to be the third wheel, makes it a double date, with his crush, Cece.

**Note:** Includes two disappointed Hessenheffers.

_**Disclaimer**__: I own absolutely nothing_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Cece! Where are you going all dressed up?" Rocky asks playfully.

"On a date with Ty." She answers absentmindedly, looking up as Rocky paled, "Oh god, not like that," she insists, though she kind of likes the idea of a date with Ty. "Ty is going on a date with some chick, and her brother doesn't really trust Ty, and is coming with. He didn't want to feel like a third wheel, and he apparently has a crush on me, and insisted I come along to make it a double date." she concludes, out of breath.

"Who's this guy you're going with? I bet he's hot!"

"I don't know. Ty says he wants it to be a surprise. Deuce doesn't know either. And I really hope he is!"

"Ooooooh a blind date! You'll have to tell me all about it!"

Just then the doorbell rang and Ty walked in. Cece felt her heart racing as she looked at him. _He looks amazing. How am I going to pay attention to my date with Ty around? Whoever he is, he can't be nearly as good-looking._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cece finally understood why Ty hadn't told her who she would be going on the date with. Because under no circumstances would she have agreed to spending a Friday night with Gunther Hessenheffer.

"Is this not wonderful!" exclaimed Gunther as they took their seats, Tinka nodding zealously. Ty was staring at her like she was the only girl in existence. Cece's first reaction was to throw up, followed by an odd desire to strangle her. Slowly. So that her death was drawn-out and painful, and then she would-

Her thoughts of ways to kill Tinka were interrupted by the waitress as she handed her the menu. She opened it and felt like she was about to cry. Her dyslexia was making the page look like alphabet soup. She took a deep breath and decided to just go with her usual order. As she ordered it every time, she knew it by heart; therefore, it wouldn't require any reading. Tinka was looking at her strangely, almost… pityingly. She hated it. The last thing she wanted was to be _pitied_ by Tinka Hessenheffer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a very uneventful dinner, they went to Cece's to watch a movie. Ty was reluctant, and refused until Cece mentioned that her mom and Flynn weren't going to be there. He said it was because he didn't want them interrupting his date, though Cece knew it was actually because he was afraid of her mom.

"Cece, what movies do you have?" Gunther hollered.

"I don't know. Look."

"You look, it is your house."

She knelt down by the movie cabinet and tried to read the titles.

"Well? What are some movies we can watch? Are you very stupid with the reading?"

Cece ran out to the fire escape, tears streaming down her face.

"One of the most important rules of dating is," Ty stated as though talking to a very stupid child, "**You never, **I repeat**, **_**never**_**, insult a girl you're on a date with**. She might break up with you, or kick you in the balls. Whichever she prefers."

Gunther winced while Ty stood up and left to follow Cece.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cece stood in the fire escape, staring over the city, crying.

"Hey," Ty said softly, walking over to stand next to her, "What's wrong?"

"This whole night has been a disaster. I mean, I can't stand Gunther and Tinka. And now they know." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"They know what?"

"That I'm…" She took a deep breath, "They've probably figured out by now that I'm dyslexic."

"You're dyslexic?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Laugh at how stupid I am. I know you will at some point." She muttered angrily.

"I don't think you're stupid. I mean, most dyslexics probably get held back, or have to go special schools. But _you_ manage to at least pass your classes with just a tutor." He gently held her face in his hands and turned her to face him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked her in the eyes. Then he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, Ty drove Tinka and Gunther home, Gunther complaining dejectedly about how badly his date had gone. _It was __**almost **__as if she wasn't interested in me_, he had said. As they got to their apartment, Gunther rushed in to see his cat. Tinka was about to follow, but Ty grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Look, Tinka. This just, isn't going to work out."

"What isn't?"

"You and me. I'd like it to, but I just…"

"Like somebody else? I could tell that you are, what is the word, _interested_ in her. And don't tell Gunther, but I think she is… _interested_ in you, too."

"And you're cool with that?"

"Yes, I am… _cool_… with this."

"Thanks, Tinka. You know, you're pretty cool yourself."


	5. Author Note

**I'm cleaning out my story list, and deleting the stories I've written that I no longer like.**

**These include,**

**_You Know WHat They Say_**

**_All's Fair In Love And War_**

**_Jealousy_**

**_Madison_**

**and,**

**_Not Just A Dream_**

**I apologize to anyone who enjoyed those stories. if the story you are reading this on is not on the list, it is safe, and this AN will be deleted in a few days.**


End file.
